Gift Of Valentines
by hisachan1815
Summary: The best gift of Valentines is Love. Gon took Killua on a date, what do you think will happen? XD A yin yang Valentines edition story of mine... Hope you'll like it! R&R please!


**A/N:**

Happy Valentine's Day minna –san! Wait, do you have a valentine's date? If none, just read this cute romance story of mine about the yin yang pair. Who remembers the Our Friendship never ends (OFNE)? My fanfic about this two; it is completely different from that and I swear, this is my first ever song fic so, please, read.

I hope this will inspire 'us' all and let us know that, "Bestfriends are better than Girlfriends/Boyfriends" XD so, please Read & Review! Arigatou! ^^

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Hunter X Hunter and the song that inspired me for this story. _"Thousand Years" be Christina Perri._

Okay… Enjoy! ^_^ This is from Killua's Pov although it is OOC… XD sorry for that!

KilluGon

_**Heartbeats fast**_

_**Colors and Promises**_

_**How to be brave**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_

Another day started again…

Another day with my bestfriend…

My bestfriend whom I loved the most…

Another day that I need to experience this heartache… I hate this! I don't want to fall for him… I always told myself that I will be the one that will suffer but, why did it end up with this?

Whenever I deny my feelings that this heart keeps yelling, I began to fall more. I'm a hunter and I should not fall to any trap but what is this? This trap kills me and I can't take this anymore… I love him but he is too innocent to know what I'm feeling towards him.

_**Watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubts suddenly goes away somehow**_

I thought just being with him will make me satisfied but no, I'm definitely wrong… Now, he's walking infront of me… Not minding me because he's too busy enjoying his own little world.

My worries began to fade when he looked at me with those beautiful eyes which I loved the most. The eyes that first caught my heart.

"Gon, Why did you stop?"

I asked using my usual cold tone that I always use to him just to erase or maybe hide this sensation in me. "Nah! Killua!" he finally walked towards me then stopped again when he was two steps near. My face flushed red as he handed me his hand. Why are you doing this Gon?

_**One step closer**_

"Let's postpone our schedule of going to another town Killua… Let's just go out… Is that okay?"

Huh? He is asking me to go out? Why?I raised an eyebrow at him then swatted his hands abruptly. "Geez… Why?" I said trying to play cool with him but, he still made me blush when he finally held my hand without saying something and pulled me to run with him.

"Cut it now Gon! Why?"

I said to him. My voice was a little bit irritated and my face was masked with annoyance. So, Gon stopped and looked at me; letting go of my hand. He looks so disappointed as he gives me a lonely look.

"You really don't know?"

"Just spit it out Gon… Why would I ask if I know what's going on?... Tsk…"

I rolled my eyes so he gave me this stare again that seems to ask really. "It' Valentine's day today…" he finally said. Shoot! Why did I forgot this day! I may receive many chocolate from girls when they saw my handsome face hehe…

Alright, let's cut the chocolate thing and go back with Gon… he frowned and turned his back at me. I decided to tease him more just to remove that frown on his face. I don't like seeing it.

"So what? Why do you want to call it a day? Maybe you just want to find a date somewhere here… you should've told me earlier…"

I said to him but inside, I was really scared at what he might answer… What if he really wants a DATE? I don't want to break my heart more… I wanna cry!

"Iie… (No…) I don't need dates anymore coz' you're already here…"

"huh?"

I choked out, what did he just told me? He doesn't need a date because I'm here? Kyaa! Wait… I act like a girl… Cut the crap Killua… Why does Gon tell me that?

I was stunned on my position; I cannot even feel my heartbeats anymore. Maybe I'm dead?! The sky is so bright and it seems like it is getting me… Is he asking me for a date?

"Killua… can we go out… I wanna spend this day with you only. If it's alright huh?..."

He wanted to spend this day with only me? Okay… I glared at him to stop myself from yelling at his face that I really wanted to do that. Our eyes met then he stepped another closer to me…

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

He caught my hand and I thought he will gonna pull me again but with my surprises, he smiled sadly which I often saw to him. My soft side seems to let out what I feel now and I just nodded to him without doubting anymore and that made a beautiful smile find its way to form on his lips.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around me and whispered something in my ears. "Thank you Killua… I'll surely make you happy…" After that, he pulled my hand and we both run; letting our feet go to the place it wants to go.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I love you for a thousand more**_

Gon… I've waited for you to hug me like that. I've always end up on just imagining this happening to me and you.

Going to an amusement park and acting so sweet… Some people says that this is the most magical place for lovers… But sadly, Gon and I were just plain friends. So, instead of brooding here, I just tried to enjoy this day with him.

KilluGon

He told me that I should wait here on the bench because he will just look for something out here. I demanded that I should go with him but he insisted that what he will do will surprise me…

SPOILER…

I said to myself. How come that he needs to say that he was doing something to surprise me? This boy is really an idiot… Tsk… but still, I love him.

Now, I'm here waiting for his arrival; counting the seconds that passes to erase my boredom. What kind of surprise will he do? Jump from the top of the Ferris wheel and yell "Happy Valentine's Killua!" or bring people here and set up just to say that greetings! Grrr! Aside from being embarrassing, what he'll do will make me so angry.

"Sorry for the wait..."

I am surprise when he came quietly behind me. All my thoughts was wrong. Stupid imaginations… "Oh Gon- Wahh! Chocolates!"

I immediately snatched them from him and gave him my most cute look as a sign of thanking him. I really love his surprise!

"Is this your surprise?"

Instead of answering, he just chuckled sarcastically at me… But still thanks to him.

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty unknown she is**_

_**I would be brave I would not let anything take away**_

_**Just standing infront of me**_

_**Every breath every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

__"Killua…"

He called my name sweetly, why is he so weird today? He calls my name like that, gives me what I want, treats me to rides… Maybe he thought I wanted to be treated like a child! NO!

I looked at him but was surprised when I saw his cute face so near to mine. As usual, I looked away and acted like I am shy so he just speaks at me what he wants without even touching a bit of me. "Let's ride that Killua! Pweaseee!"

Damn… A carousel… Now he is the one who acts like a child. So what now Killua? If I ignored him, he'll just bother me but if I agreed to his childish mind, I will look like a seven year old child… Duh! Gon I'm already 13! I said him those words too and I was really correct, he bothered me.

I acted as if I didn't hear him so he started to yell at me about that carousel so, I just point out a roller coaster instead and he stopped acting like a child with my suggestion. "Killua! Let's have a deal!"

"huh?"

"If you shout there… we'll ride the carousel and the Ferris wheel…"

Oh no… two boring rides… I hate this day. "And if I didn't?" I immediately retorted making him think, Oh! He's so cute and I want to hug him! HAHA! "I'll do whatever you want…"

"Okay… Deal!"

KilluGon

We settled on our suppose to be chairs on the roller coaster. At first it began smoothly but after a few seconds… "GON!" I yelled as I feel that my soul wanted to go out to my body as the roller coaster goes round. I hate you Gon for slowly killing me!

My body seemed to betray me and when I opened my eyes…. I found myself clutching onto Gon's arms and burying my face to him. Uh… Oh… Looks like I lost… But still, I felt that wanted to be in this position for one more time or stay like this forever.

As the roller coaster goes down as fast as I could blink my eyes, he noticed that I was oh god… Scared that's why he wrapped his arm around me then…

"Sorry Killua, You'll be fine. I'm here beside you."

If I was not in this condition, I would just punch him just to stop saying those words. It really makes me feel, weaker.

Wait! Why am I acting like this? I'm not scared of heights and even death but… What I happening on me now? Is this the effect of Valentine's day or the inner me chose to do this just to have a chance to hug Gon like this?! Kyaa! What is happening!?

My face flushed red when he told me that but instead of letting go, I clutched onto him more. Indeed I was allowed to do that to him now! HAHAHA!

Finally…

It stopped…

I immediately pulled out then walked out of that damn ride… Swear! No one could ever make me ride that! My secrets are starting to be known by him and I don't want that to happen!

I remembered our deal… Oh no… I'll ride carousel and Ferris wheel… Boring…

I found him walking behind me with a very big, child's smile on his handsome face. Uh… That caught my attention again but, did he forgot what I did on the roller coaster to him. He really has a forgets something quickly but that's better…

Oh no, he walks to me again… "Killua, can we?"

"No…"

"But you-"

"Just shut up Gon… you're not a child anymore…"

"Really?"

He took something out of his pockets and a smirk broke into his lips. "Okay… I think I should just take this coz' Killua's not a child anymore…" Chocolates makes me tame and I can assure you that. I sidled to his side then nudged him softly. "Ummn…" I said as I look at the delicious, yummy, tempting chocolates on his hands.

"Oh, our 'not child anymore' Killua is here and it looks like he likes this stuffs…"

"Gon stop this… You're like crazy…"

"But these stuffs are for children only! A 'mature' like 'Killua' shouldn't eat these…"

"Alright! We'll ride the Carousel! Yay!"

I yelled sarcastically that caught too many attentions but I ignored them, I'll do anything for that chocolate. "Alright take this and let's go!" Gon said cheerfully and handed me the chocolates.

I became surprise with this chocolates… Unlike earlier, these were letter shaped chocolates and when I looked properly in it, I found out words… "I,L,O,V,E,Y,O,U?" I said to myself feeling amazed at what I discovered… Gah! Maybe this was only a coincident so, I just started to gnaw them all as we go to the carousel.

KilluGon

Uh… this is boring for me… It's just a plain looking horse that revolves around. Rides for children… But still, the smile on his lips and the happiness that shows on his eyes were inerasable.

When the ride stopped, we both walked side by side and planning to wander around this park more when suddenly he shrieked. "Ahh! Killua! It is already dawn!" I immediately turn to look at him then gave him a so- what look. So, he returned that look back to me and just shook his head. "Nah, forget it…"

He said as he brings me to another 'exciting' ride that his park has. I wish this day won't end… Even though we are only friends, we are inside a very magical place and instead of fighting; we spend the day together with being happy with each other.

This is enough for me… Seeing him like that when he' with me is enough and I think I will just stop on wishing that he'll love me like how I loves him.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I love you for a thousand more**_

KilluGon

It was already eight o'clock when we checked again for the time. It seems to become faster whenever I tend to enjoy using it; How cruel it is… Gon and I was looking to a poster but I am not interested so I just glanced at it then turned to look into him for the hundredth time today. Maybe it's already thousands too.

After a few minutes, he caught me giving him my stare but as usual, he acts innocently and asked me if he has dirt on his face… "No…" I said coldly then lowered my head. He asked me if I have a problem because I suddenly changed my mood. Of course I denied it but, what is our long time friendship for if he didn't know if am lying or not?

He placed his hands on my cheeks and that surprised me. _Thump Thump Thump _Oh no, it started again so, I swatted his hands then looked away. "Cut it now Gon… I thought you wanted to ride the Ferris wheel? Let's go… I wanna go home."

Gon suddenly sent me a glare then crossed his arms. "NO… We won't go there until I knew what your problem…is"

"Shut up… you don't need to know so stop acting like that… It annoys me…"

His cold façade seems to melt when he heard that from me. He suddenly closed his eyes then nodded slowly. The lights inside the park seems to face us and that illuminated his face; showing how sad I did to him. It makes me guilty!

"I didn't mean to say that Gon! Haha! I was just kidding…" I immediately retorted; hoping that he will stop being sad. I know I hurt him but he hurts me too! Actually everyday but still I didn't mean that.

"Sorry…" I said again that made him look up at me. "Alright I knew it; you're just tired that's why you are annoyed at me Killua… It's okay, I forgive you."

As always, I acted as if it was alright now although it's not. Then we headed towards the Ferris wheel.

I am wondering why does the Ferris wheel only have few passenger unlike other in other place, I wanted to ask but I just shut this mouth of mine. I don't want to start any arguments for now…

Number two… That was the number of our place and I am not so fond of it. This was so boring.

Gon was also looked like he was bored so I moved beside him and told him that we should just enjoy the view.

This place was so weird, it I in the middle of the city so I thought I couldn't see something as clean as that lake in here. Maybe this was really made with mysteries because it I not a hologram, nor a poster. It is true!

It was scintillating like Gon's eyes when he was looking at me, I turn to look at him and saw that little smile. "Ummn… Gon…"

I started to break the silence between us. I was about to speak again but something that he did stopped me from doing it. He slowly placed his hands on my hand then entwined them. "Gon?" I asked but till, he looks outside and acts like he doesn't hear me.

I felt a heat coming up to my cheek and a shiver running to my spine. Why I he doing this? "Sorry Killua… I'm really sorry…" I pulled my hand from him then held it near to my chest. I don't know what's going on with us, with him so, I decided to just keep quiet and listen.

But I'm wrong, he just continued staring outside as if something will appear there and he just left his sentence hanging in the air. The song suddenly changed into a sweet song and that made me lonely. Valentine's is for lovers, not for us… I said to myself inside my mind to stop myself from thinking about him again.

Words suddenly came out from him. "Happy Valentine's Day Killua…" but his tone was sad and I was worried about it so I asked but a sound interrupted me and I immediately looked outside, to where his eyes are now fixed.

Blue, Red, Green, Violet, Yellow and Orange colors filled the sky. Wow! A fireworks display for Valentine's? Nice…

I thought it was just like an ordinary fireworks display that is only did today but I am wrong. Another firework appeared in the sky forming a letter.

**I**

Another one…

**L**

And another one…

**O**

**V**

**E**

**Y**

**O**

**U **

And a heart for the ending I think…

I turned to Gon and saw that he was not lonely anymore! Good… So, finally, I spoke up; trying to change our topic. "It was really good Gon… did you like their fireworks display?"

Instead of answering, a smile flashed in his face and he pulled me closer but this time, he didn't hug me… "Killua… It's not yet finished… look outside…" Of course I followed him and waited for what he is saying. Until…

**K**

**I**

**L**

**L**

**U**

**A**

My name appeared in the sky and it shocked me. I was about to tell him what's that when he suddenly pulled me into a passionate kiss.

My eyes suddenly widened but then, I stopped myself from being surprised and hugged him slowly. If I was dreaming, I wouldn't like this to end.

_**All along I believed **_

_**I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I loved you for a thousand more…**_

__I was surprised but I still asked him what was that all about. I thought he will not answer me but I am wrong. He spoke to me sweetly and there's no doubt in his voice.

"It's easy, because I love you"

I cannot believe this! All this time I've been keeping my unrequited love because I am scared for rejection but now, I will know that he loves me back?!

Tears suddenly flowed on my face and I started crying, I punched him on his shoulders then cried more. "Why do you… *sob* need to do… that? *sob* I didn't… asked for you to *sob* return my love!" He felt surprised at what I had said and he suddenly lowered his head.

"So, thank you for admitting that to me… Sorry if I made you wait. All along, I knew that you loved me because, everytime I sleep, I feel that you are watching me. You are showing me things that you do not show to Kurapika and Leorio… So, that was when I discovered that I loved you too but… I was scared that you might refuse my love. Killua… I did this because I want you… I love you and that's it."

I was so dumbfounded with his words. It was not the Gon I knew could say to me… It was as if he matured… I looked out to him again then wrapped my hand around his neck. "So, this is your motive why you call it a day our schedule of going to the other town huh?" I aid gaining back my normal voice.

Gon's eyes and mine met then he nodded slowly. "It is also my true surprise for you… I told you that I will do 'something' to surprise you remember? Not something that can surprise you… Got it?"

Oh shoot! Yeah he really told me that he'll do something and not give me something! Why didn't I notice that? Baka Killua…

I nod my head then planted a small kiss on his cheek. But I was surprised again when he pulled me out and kissed me for the second time in my life. This time, I kissed back then told him that I love him too. More than he'll ever think.

The innocent Gon that I thought was miraculously cleverer than I am and I was so astonished with that fact. The Ferris wheel stopped and we both walked out of it.

I found girls who are obviously envying the fireworks thingy… How sad for them, their lovers didn't do that but still; I wished that no one could know that I am that Killua that the fireworks display revealed. HAHAHA!

KilluGon

Gon and I were riding an airship towards our next destination. He was lying on my lap that's why I cannot help but to stare at his face. Adoring its beauty… At least now, this boy is finally mine.

He slowly opened his cute eyes then yawned like a baby. I didn't hesitate to caress his face and smile at him warmly. "I love you Gon…" I whispered to him that made him smile.

"I love you too Killua… more than you'll ever think…"

He said stealing my line so I just nodded then kissed his forehead. Valentine's Day would only last for now but our Love will not ever have its end.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I love you for a thousand more**_

-Owari-

Okay, what can you say about it? Kyaa! 3 XD Is it so fluffy or too harsh? Please I need to know because I want to distinguish if I can be a good author about this pairing! (Coz' all the time, I really believed that I only can write about Parent Pair) XD

If you have questions, pm me and I'll answer you. So, just leave your comments there… Yes! There on that box and click that follow and favorite icons too! Thanks!


End file.
